Ace koon's Rebels
Ace Koon's Rebels clan is a clan created by Ace Koon and by apparant co-founder The Stranger" and is a clan based upon the rebel alliance.Currently the clan has a crashed server HISTORY PRE-REBEL CLAN the pre rebel era is the time beore the rebel clan was official Ace Koon had just started multiplaying.He started out playing on Unreal Lugormod unregistered.Ace eventually got into a fight or war with a player named Axmiz because Axmiz said for everyone to bow down to her because she was queen.Soon Ace declared war on her.Axmiz had followers they were Dirk a player who claimed to love Axmiz,Logan Axmiz's ''son,candygirl a twilek freind of Axmiz.Since Ace was never registered around this time he didn't stand much of a chance.Then Ace met Xeon a jedi who was helping Ace fight Axmiz.After a few fights Ace was playing one night and met a merc named Redwing who claimed to have killed Xeon.The next day Ace ran into Redwing again but his named was changed to a another name James Jett .After fighting with James he reavealed that he was Xeon!Ace had already suspected this.Jett had said that there was a bounty on his head.Soon Ace was looking all over servers to find information as the informatt.With no sucess James then said there was no real bounty on him.It is unknown but James Jett became a force user by the name of James Cloud.Cloud has seemly stopped attacking Ace.Next Ace had brought his freind Acat22 with him to fight.He told him to fight Candygirl but Acat said no because she had helped him with setting up his account.Then Ace and Acat22 then tried to persuade Candygirl to join them she was unsure of herself and was undecided.Next Axmiz was gone for a long while and then when Ace saw her again Axmiz said she was tired of violence and left.Therefore Ace winning the war.Soon Dirk and Logan called truces with Ace.Then later Ace tried to reister but always forgot his sec code and usually had to wait for his accounts to be deleated.Soon Ace had found the BOSS clan and then said that he was going to leave Unreal and go to BOSS. CREATION After a while Ace had learned how to register and leveling up.He had been playing on Jenova and BOSS.Then one day on Jenova he had aquired level 5 push.He was approched by Elite of the firestorm elite force Ace only telporary joined then though of the idea of the Rebel clan.Then while wearing his new Rebel tags He met Trollface.They then united together to fight waffles who was continously laming them both.They failed though.Then Trollface got tired of it and joined the Rebel clan. The First Rebel adventures the very first Rebel adventures were mostly with Trollface.Then on BOSS he met aplayer Luke Skywalker.Ace was attacked by Toast and luke soon orthers were attacking them.Luke then said it was boring and quit and joined the darkside.Renameing himself DarthJaden Ace then was angry and continously attacked him.After that day Trollface and Ace were continously killing him ignoreing his protests.Trollface then later left the clan to because something more. MODERN REBEL TIMES After Trollface left Rebels Ace had gotten more members.They were Heavey,Victorninguy,Saiyan and a reformed Darth Jaden now called Gadon.However Gadon's soon turned to the darkside again becoming darth Gadon.Trollface and Gadon had teamed up against Ace.Ace said Jaden was never let in the clan again.After a whie Victorninguy was unaccounted for.Ace had made official ranks.Saiyan was given leader status.Things were going great for the Rebel clan until.........BOSS did something that has spilt up the rebel clan. THE GREAT SPILT UP!While the Stranger was playing with saiyan and Saiyan had met Bongodude who said he could the Rebels a server.Then Dusk a BOSS admin wanted to see them.He said he had proof of them recruiting.The Stranger protested greatly denieing that they were recruiting he said he was only advertiseing.Tjis lead to Dusk saying take off his tags or be permed banned.The Stranger then left to go to Unreal.Outraged Ace began protesting by haveing names like IHATEBOSS and UNBANREBELS.Then suddenly Victorninguy came back just around that time.They soon found Heavey and went to Unreal Lugormod to discuss things.They decided to make a secret Rebel clan for when the admins weren't around.Then BOSS got a new ping and Ace was unable to find BOSS.Soon Victor and Ace as S9y crazy merc were playing on Jenova waiting to find their orther Rebels.After a few weeks Jenova was crashing and Ace was looking for orther servers to play on.He found the E.wolf server.While he was playing as S9y he heard a mention of Saiyan.He soon found out that the orther Rebels belived that had quit JKA.He was informed that Heavey had created a 2nd generation of Rebels.Saiyan had left to join E.Wolfes because of his disapperance.Ace then met Saiyan again that very same day. 2ND GENERATION REBEL CLAN Ace knows little about this version of the Rebels because he cannot find BOSS. RANKS JP or MP the lowest rank for merc or jedi JS or MS the 2nd rank S's can only command privates JC or MC the 3rd rank this rank can only command lower ranks JG or MG the rank in which that can command all ranks except leaders JL or ML the highest rank leaders can recruit and command all rebels except for The Stranger and Ace Koon. SERVER the Rebel clan server was setup by Bongodude but was crashed by too much npc's spawning. Bongodude has not been able to do anything because hasn't found him yet.